


Another One

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: If your soulmate draws on themselves then it will appear on the others skin as well. You decide to have a little fun when you find out who it is.





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

> This would 100% be me because I mostly did this to myself when I was bored in school but this is with the added what if it was a soulmate who had to suffer with someone drawing those

The moment you found out that when you drew on yourself it also appeared on your soulmate too then you were going to have a little fun with it. Maybe a lot of fun. You were aware in the end it would probably backfire on you but if it turned out your soulmate didn’t have a sense of humor then really was it worth it?

You were a pilot in Commander Dameron’s squadron and you weren’t going to lie to yourself and say you didn’t have a little bit of a crush on him. You didn’t feel any overwhelming feeling of love for the guy so you figured he wasn’t your soulmate, but he was an amazing friend so there was that.

* * *

 

There were many things about this galaxy you hated and sitting through a meeting while one of the pilots droned on about a mission you knew you should be paying attention to was one of them. You noticed Snap had fallen asleep and Jessika was trying to pay attention because at least one of you had to take notes on what you had to do when saving the galaxy. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned around to see Poe hand you a pen. You gave him a quizzical look before he nodded his head in Snap’s direction.

You had gained a bit of reputation with the pilots about your ability to draw on people’s faces without them waking up and Poe liked to use this skill a lot when his squad wasn’t paying attention. He joked often about how your soulmate must of woken up several times without knowing they had a lewd drawing on their face. Though that wasn’t something you’d ever thought of doing before you saved the idea for another time.

You got busy drawing on Snap’s face while Poe made sure the pilot delivering the mission didn’t see what you were doing. An order from the Commander was an order you had to follow and you didn’t want to disappoint him.

* * *

 

Poe sighed as he messed with his food and not paying attention to his surroundings. The day was almost over and the canteen was empty except for Poe and a few others. He had heard that someone else had found their soulmate today and while Poe was happy for them, he felt miserable it wasn’t him. Another one, he thought the words echoing in his mind reminiscent of a star from a galaxy, far, far away

A tray slammed down in front of Poe and he was broken out of his reverie. He looked and saw it was you sitting down in front of him.

“Something wrong Commander?” You asked, then immediately stuffing food into your mouth. You were seriously hungry after a day like today that even the stuff they served in the base looked like a meal fit for an emperor.

“You know we’re off duty right? You can just call me Poe.” He said with a smile. You always made his day brighten and he knew at least one of those reasons was because you laughed at his bad jokes.

“Alright then. Something wrong Poe?”

“It’s nothing to worry about, just lost in my own thoughts.”

“Don’t get down about this Poe, you’ll find your soulmate soon enough but until then you still have me and the entire base.”

“Thanks Y/N.”

Neither of you spoke after that just eating in comfortable silence then both heading your separate ways to your rooms for the night.

* * *

 

“Come on Poe you’re going to be late.”

Poe felt himself being shaken awake and when he finally opened his eyes he saw it was you. He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it all around him.

“Don’t be a baby Poe we’ve all seen you in worse states of undress.” You said.

He still wouldn’t move only the top half of his face peeking out from the blanket.

“Ugh whatever. Just come to the control room as soon as possible the General wants us to be there.”

You left the room and Poe let out a sigh of relief. He rolled out of bed and started to get ready, he didn’t want to anger Leia.

Just as he was about to leave his room, Poe suddenly felt a tickling sensation on his arm and he saw what looked like a shaky drawing of BB-8 appearing. With a huge grin on his face Poe bounced out of the room and headed towards the control room. His soulmate was nearby and he was going to find them.

* * *

 

You were standing around a table, waiting for Poe to arrive when he entered the room looking flushed and out of breathe. He must of run all the way here you thought. The real power of Leia Organa. Poe came over to stand by you and Leia began her briefing.

You felt Poe’s hand brush against yours and you looked down, only to see a badly drawn picture of BB-8 and it exactly matched the one you were drawing on yourself earlier. You let out a small snort and Poe looked at you with a raised eyebrow but you shook your head. You had on your full sleeved jacket while Poe had his rolled up to his elbow. You didn’t want to get your hopes up about anything just yet so you decided to run some tests.

* * *

 

When the briefing finished you made your excuses to go back to your room. You debated with yourself on whether or not you should do what you’re about to do. It was wrong, you couldn’t do this to Poe......except you could do this to him because his pranks have been getting worse and this would be an excellent revenge. Although he is your commander and the repercussions for this would be severe but you thought kriff it, you’re going to do this.

You locked your room, grabbed any pens you needed and headed towards the bathroom. The good thing about being a pilot is that there was a lot of make up between you all. Everybody had make up to cover up bruises so as to avoid worry from their loved ones even though they always knew better.

You took one last breath before committing to your task and started to draw.

* * *

 

“......and even though this is a simple supply run you must be on your guard okay?” Poe said.

“Yes mother.” Jessika replied.

Snap didn’t say anything only watching as lines started to appear on the Commander’s face. Jessika followed his stare and struggled to contain the laughter bubbling up inside her.

“Something wrong?” Poe asked.

“N...o....no nothing at all. We’ll see you soon.”

Poe shrugged and left to find you, he had some more bad jokes to tell you and nobody else would listen to him. As he walked to your room he noticed a lot of people sniggering but he soon forgot about it when he walked past a reflective surface and noticed there was a drawing of a giant dick on his cheek.

* * *

 

You heard someone banging on your door and then a yell of your name and to open up the door. You finished applying the make up, hid the pens and went to let whoever it was in. Your eyes went wide to see it was Poe and to see the drawing on his cheek. Without a word he pushed past you and went into the bathroom.

You closed the door and closed your eyes for a second. This was the only proof you needed to know that Poe Dameron was your soulmate. That the Commander of your squadron in the middle of a galaxy wide war was your soulmate. You didn’t know how to feel about this but the look on his face when you opened the door was worth it.

“Y/N you have to help me.” Poe said emerging from the bathroom, his face covered. It was a shame, you were really proud of your drawing.

“Sure.”

“I think, no I know my soulmate is on the base and you need to help me find them.”

“What if it’s me?” You asked.

Poe eyed you before laughing and he walked out the door. You frowned and grabbed your jacket, which contained several pens and followed him. He was going to pay for that laugh.

* * *

 

“This base is huge how are you going to find them? How will you know?” You said. You had been at this for ten minutes and were starting to get bored.

“I’ll know when I know because you just know, ya know?” Poe said sounding a bit desperate.

“Calm down the day’s just begun we’ll find them.”

“Okay fine do you have any suggestions?”

“Other than say hi can we draw on your skin and see if you’re my soulmate because that doesn’t sound werid, no I don’t.”

“Are you always this sarcastic?” He asked

“I don’t know how to answer that without sounding sarcastic.”

Poe smiled and you both moved on though you trailed behind a bit so you could start drawing on yourself again.

* * *

 

He felt his skin tingle again and looked at his other arm and the colour drained out of his face.

“Y/N! Quick come here, look at this.”

You looked at his arm and read what you had written.

‘Kylo Ren’s to do list:

Belittle Hux

Crush the Resistance

Dye Hair (important!!!!)’

You tried to stop the laughter but you couldn’t contain it. You probably shouldn’t of chosen Kylo Ren for this but you had a sneaking suspicion he dyed his hair and that’s why he wore both a helmet and a hood.

“It’s not funny Y/N.” Poe said miserably.

“Oh come on Dameron I doubt your soulmate is Kylo Ren, the galaxy isn’t that cruel. It’s already blessed you with good looks and piloting skills it wouldn’t do this to you.” You wiped the tears from your eyes and accidentally smugged the make up covering the dick drawing.

“You think I’m good looking?” Poe said with a smirk. Then he noticed a mark on your cheek.

“Everybody including yourself knows you are so don’t take this the wrong way.”

Poe took a step closer to you and gently rubbed some of the make up off your face.

“What are you doing Poe?”

“You have something on your face.” He said, seeing the art on your cheek clearly.

“Yeah it’s you get off.” You pushed his hand off and saw he was wearing a smug look.

“Oh no I was just admiring this drawing of a dick on your face.”

“What? I would never do that to myself.” You were starting to panic now.

Poe pushed the sleeve of your jacket up to see the Kylo Ren to do list you had done and then the picture of BB-8 on your other arm.

“Maybe you wouldn’t but you would to me. I’m wounded Y/N. What have I ever done to deserve this.” Poe said dramatically.

“What haven’t you done.” You muttered and you watched as Poe rubbed the make up off his face.

He pulled you closer to him and your heart skipped a beat. Ah there was the overwhelming feeling of love you were missing before.

“How long have you known?”

“Since the meeting this morning.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Poe said quietly.

“A lot of people draw BB-8, that droid is very vain, and so I didn’t think it was me.”

“So you drew a dick on your face and see if it was me? I could of been in a meeting.”

“I was um....I was kind of hoping that was the case.” You said nervously.

“My soulmate is cruel to me, so very cruel. How will you ever make it up to me?” Poe whispered to you, coming ever closer to you.

“Ha...ha..... you got to have a hard heart in this war.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Poe was about to lean down and kiss you but you put your hand over his mouth and stopped him. He tried to give you the puppy dog look but it wouldn’t work on you.

“Nope. No kissing or even any hand holding until you make it up to me for laughing at the idea I could be your soulmate. No digging your way out of this one......Commander.” You pushed him away from you and headed back to your room. Time to wash off the current drawings and start again.

Poe followed behind you and whispered to you; “Two can play at this game you know.”

You couldn’t help but smile, it wouldn’t be so bad for Poe Dameron to be your soulmate.


End file.
